


stocks and the moon

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astrology, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, Stock Market, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: Ben’s the stock market bf. Rey’s the astrology gf. That’s about it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 94





	stocks and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> In which me, an actual professional astrologer pushes her agenda. For real.
> 
> Let’s pretend covid doesn’t actually exist but Reddit still decided to fuck with Wall Street Bros.

Poe pours himself a drink from Ben’s drink cart.

“Wanna cheers?” Poe asks through almost maniacal laughter. Ben slumps in his chair more. 

“I should have fucking bought this stock,” Ben moans. 

“At least you’re not a full hedge fund bro. There’s still time to buy AMC stock,” Poe replies. 

“Who fucking knew reddit of all things would influence the stock market?” Ben says.

“It does feel like it’s sort of impossible. But I’ve just made $10,000 dollars so I’m feeling good.” Poe takes another drink. 

“And I’m not,” Ben shrugs. 

“Not like you’re hurting for it,” Poe says. 

“True. Where are we going tonight?” Ben asks. 

“Oga’s. Rey’s coming tonight. Finally going to hook up with her?”

“ _Poe_ ,” Ben scolds.

“Come on. Everyone knows you want to fuck her,” Poe tells him. 

“I don’t _just_ want to fuck her,” Ben clarifies. 

“How romantic.” Poe rolls his eyes. 

“You know what I mean. I don’t want her to be just a random hook-up. And I don’t think she’d ever want to date me,” Ben replies. 

“Why do you think that?”

“Have you met me? Do you remember all the shit I’ve done?” Ben scoffs. 

“I think you underestimate Rey,” Poe almost scoffs. 

“Clearly I underestimate a lot of things. I won’t neglect getting stock advice from reddit ever again at the very least,” Ben says, downing the rest of his drink.

🌙🌙🌙

Rey listens to Ben complain about the stock market as Poe continues to gloat about his earnings. Ben adjusts his suit coat too many times to count. He seems uncomfortable in his own skin, in this bar, drinking this beer. 

Rey assumes that’s what happens when you completely sell your soul to capitalism. You lose any sense of yourself and care about the wrong things. And that’s how she thinks anyone in their friend group would describe Ben Solo. 

Poe and Finn excuse themselves when Finn’s favorite song plays.

Rey thinks there’s too much noise in the bar. Poe twirls Finn on the dance floor. Rey laughs at her friends when she watches them stumble. Rose excuses herself to get another drink. Rey squirms. 

She starts talking. 

It’s actually more rambling than anything. At first she’s self-conscious about it. She should shut up. She should let him speak. But it’s just them at the table. 

And she feels her cheeks flush when she realizes he’s staring at her. 

Like she’s the only person in the crowded bar. 

It’s laughable. Almost too good to be true.

Ben leans in closer. His hand hovers around the back of the booth and she can feel him close to her shoulders. 

She wonders if he’d ever get the guts to make a move. 

She leans into him a little more. Her hands brush against his thigh. It’s his turn to squirm. Maybe it’s working. 

“Sun square Uranus. Radical change,” Rey comments. “A T-Square is coming up tomorrow. Lots of tension. Don’t trade anything. It’ll be volatile as hell.”

“It’s not real, Rey,” he insists. He’s a few beers deep and speaking his mind. 

“It is real! You know what’s not? The stock market! Money!” She exclaims.

“Rey, it’s about the stars and random planets. How can that influence anything in my personality?” 

“It influences everything! It’s about the energy of the universe. It’s been a science for many thousands of years.”

“I just don’t see how it’s real,” he says as he rolls his eyes. 

“You’re just too uptight and blinded by your love of money,” Rey says.

“I am not,” Ben replies. 

“You’re wearing a fancy suit to a dive bar,” Rey points out. 

“So?”

“You scoffed at the bartender because they didn’t have a $200 bottle of wine,” she adds. 

“Maybe you’re too free-spirited,” he says.

“That’s not a bad thing. You could take a page out of my book. You work like seventy hours a week. It can’t be fun. Or healthy,” Rey replies.

“What else do I have?”

“You could start a hobby. Knitting, maybe?” Rey suppresses a laugh at her own joke.

“Shut up. I’m fine without it,” Ben says. 

“You’re going to work yourself into the ground,” Rey says. She makes sure it’s softer this time. Kinder. 

Sincere. 

They stop their conversation the minute Rose is back at the table. Poe and Finn come back at some point, too. Ben has a gruff look on his face the entire time. He says nothing. 

Rey takes notice. She notices his shifting eyes and body. She shoots him sympathetic glances every so often. He sort of relaxes at some point. Giving up totally. His arm resumes its position on the booth. Hovering just above her shoulder.

When Poe and Finn drag Rose to the dance floor when they spot Rose’s crush Jannah across the bar, Rey takes her chance.

What’s the use in pretending she’s not into him anymore? She’s already struck a nerve and might have blown up their friendship.

“Let me do your birth chart. Let me run your chart and if I tell you anything that resonates with you you can finally go down on me. And if it doesn’t, I’ll suck your dick.”

“What?”

“I know you want to.”

“Rey--I don’t--“ he stammers. He pulls his hand back from around the booth and pushes himself away from her. She can’t help but frown. 

She’s too hot for this. But she’s wanted this -- wanted _him_ \-- for too damn long.

What’s the risk anymore? She’s already come this far.

“You’ve wanted to fuck me for a while. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move,” Rey asserts.

“Rey,” he says. 

“You’ve just been too _scared_ or something. I don’t think I’ve misread this situation. Everyone tells me you’re into me,” Rey replies. 

“Wait. Everyone tells you what?” Ben asks. 

“Is it true?” Rey raises an eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” he says. A smile creeps on his face. 

She pats his thigh and nearly leaps out of the booth. She tosses on her coat and extends her hand to him. 

He takes it. 

“Come on, sad stock market boy. Let’s go read your birth chart.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he says, letting Rey drag him through the bar with a curt nod to the rest of their friends.

🌙🌙🌙

“I have no idea what time I was born,” Ben tells her.

“You’ll have to text your mom. She’ll know,” Rey says.

“It’s almost 11pm. And I rarely text my mom. It’s weird,” Ben counters.

“We don’t have time to break down why you rarely text your mom, especially after everything last year. So just do it.”

“Rey--"

“Ben. Text your mother. And then call her tomorrow, for the love of God.”

“Fine,” he says with a sigh. He pulls out his phone and texts his mom with a short explanation. 

If you had told him four years ago he'd be casually texting his mother, he would have never believed you. He doesn't really believe it now. 

It's all for Rey.

Leia says she’s surprised to hear from him and gives him the time.

He pauses before he types but tells her he loves her and he’ll call her tomorrow. She seems excited. Rey has her head peaking over his shoulder at her phone. Rey feels satisfied at the reunion.

He’s silent as she pulls up his chart and stares intently at her phone. He peaks over her shoulder. It’s a complicated circular chart. He’s baffled. 

And certain this will mean nothing.

“Scorpio Sun, Aries Moon, Cap Rising.”

“I have no idea what any of that means,” he says. 

They’re close together on the couch. Their thighs are touching. 

“Your Sun is in Scorpio. Have you ever forgotten what someone did to you in your life?”

Ben buries his head in his hands, thinking of his Uncle Luke. 

“No. I guess I haven’t,” he sighs.

“And an Aries Moon. Rough. And this is coming from someone with a Pisces Moon, which is rough in a totally different way.”

“Why is that rough?” He looks up and questions her, eyes locked into hers.

“So fucking impulsive with a little too much rage and emotion behind it. It’s a little alienating,” she explains. 

“Oh, God.”

Ben slumps backwards into the couch further. 

“It’s not all bad! I actually like your chart. Scorpio Suns are my favorites, anyway.” Ben beams at her. 

“Mercury in Libra is where you get your nice himbo tendencies,” Rey says.

“I don’t think I have any himbo tendencies.”

“If you didn’t have so much Capricorn and if your Aries Moon didn’t have so much to prove, you’d be a full himbo, Ben. It took you three years to admit that you wanted to fuck me.”

“I didn’t think you’d _want_ to fuck me and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” Ben tells her.

“You’re an idiot.”

“No I’m not,” Ben feigns offense. 

“Venus in Aquarius and Mars in Leo. My Mars is in Leo, too,” Rey continues. 

“What does that mean for us?”

“Mars is about aggression, sexuality, and drive.”

“So we’re compatible?” There’s a smile on his face. 

“Yes. Venus in Aquarius is hard though. I don’t envy that combo with the Mars in Leo. You’re always torn and indecisive with romance because you are loyal as hell and are open-minded, but _God_ you come across so fucking disinterested.”

“Which is why we’re in this position in the first place,” Ben comments. 

“Absolutely,” she replies. 

“Is that it?”

“That’s only the beginning, Ben.”

“Do I want to hear more?” Ben asks. 

Rey _giggles._

She can’t stand herself in this moment. 

“Saturn in Capricorn, Capricorn Ascendant, and a Midheaven in Capricorn? No wonder you sold your soul to capitalism,” she scoffs. 

“What does that mean?”

“Midheaven is the top of your chart. It dictates your public life and career. Saturn is about rebirth and growth. Especially from around twenty-seven to twenty-nine-ish, depending on when Saturn rolls back into your sign.”

“Okay,” he says, encouraging her to finish. 

“Capricorns rule the 10th house. It’s the house of money and career. They’re good at follow through and accomplishing goals. Very career and finance oriented. It’s why you’re good at your job and stay in it even though it doesn’t really fulfill your emotional needs of your Moon sign.”

“What does my Moon need?”

“Aries is a Cardinal sign. One of the leaders of the zodiac. Reactive. It wants to be in control. It wants to be impulsive and free. It’s basically the opposite of your life with Snoke and your life post-Snoke on Wall Street. You just ignore it because it’s easier to lean into the Capricorn placements you know so well,” Rey explains. 

“Okay. Stop. I’m going to lose my mind,” Ben runs his hands through his hair. Rey places a hand on his shoulder. 

She turns her body so she’s completely facing him and puts her phone on her coffee table. 

“Well?”

“Okay. Maybe there’s _some_ credence to astrology.”

“Yes! I knew I could turn the evil stock market bro,” she replies.

“I’m not _evil_ ,” he insists.

“No. I’m beginning to think maybe you aren’t,” she says. 

“Finally,” Ben replies. 

“So. Are you going to go down on me now?” She’s straight-forward. Upfront. It always catches him off-guard, like he has to remove pieces of his hard shell to let her in. 

It’s kind of scary. 

“Are you sober?” Ben asks.

“I had two drinks like three hours ago. Are _you_ sober?”

“Somehow you telling me about my entire life made me stone-cold sober in a minute.”

“How does it feel?” Rey asks.

“Mostly now I’d like to know how compatible we are,” Ben replies. He strokes her cheek with his thumb. 

“For another day,” she says and pulls him into a kiss.

He responds immediately and gets out of his head to kiss her back. He pours every feeling he’s had for her over the years into the kiss. Rey almost feels lightheaded. 

She breaks the kiss and stares at him. He worries for a moment he’s done something wrong. 

“Wanna go to my bedroom?” 

He’s so relieved. 

“I would like nothing else,” he admits. 

She leads him to the bedroom and he initiates the kiss this time, a hand on her waist and the other on her throat. 

She reaches for his pants and starts to undo the button and zipper. He breaks the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. 

“Look at you,” he says as he reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

“You have no idea how much I want you, Rey.”

She presses the palm of her hand against his cock. 

“I think I do,” she says. 

She lies back on the bed and he’s on top of her. He pulls down her leggings and underwear and tosses them off the bed. He spreads her legs and waits for a moment. 

“I _have_ always wanted to do this. Always wanted to know how you taste. How you feel.” 

“Fuck, Ben. Please. Stop teasing,” Rey pleads. 

“Like this?” He asks, his fingertips moving across her folds. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she whines. 

“You’re already so wet,” he says as he runs his fingers one more time before he places his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean, not breaking eye contact with her. 

“You taste better than I imagined,” he tells her. She bucks her hips up and whines for his touch. 

He settles in between her thighs and his mouth is on her cunt and she can’t help but moan at his touch. She grasps at the sheets as he moves between her clit and inside her. She chases her release and laces one of her hands in his hair and tugs tightly. 

“Please, Ben. I want to come,” she begs him. He starts fingering her as he lightly sucks at her clit and then moves in circles with his tongue. He brings her to a climax like that easily and she shuts her eyes tightly and cries out his name as she grips his hair even more tightly. 

He’s on top of her again and she tastes herself on his lips. She manages to beg for it, to ask him to fuck her, and she can’t believe it’s finally happening. 

“Do you have a condom?” He asks her as he pulls down his pants and underwear. 

She points to the nightstand next to her bed. 

“Bottom drawer,” she replies.

He tears the package and rolls on the condom. He spreads her legs a little further and she guides him to her cunt. He enters her slowly, like he’s savoring this for the rest of his life. 

Once he bottoms out, Rey gasps and asks him to fuck her hard. He doesn’t hold back. He hooks her legs over his shoulders to fuck her deeper and harder. He reaches for her clit and starts to bring her closer to orgasm. 

“Come on my cock,” he almost _commands_ and she can’t help but comply. He feels her cunt squeeze around his cock and he knows he’s close to his own release. 

He finishes with her name on his lips and collapses on top of her -- he wonders briefly if it was too intimate, too revealing -- but he shakes it off. He takes off the condom and throws it in the garbage next to her bed. 

She rolls off the bed and goes to the bathroom. His head spins with too many thoughts. Did Rey hate it? Did Rey never want to see him again? 

It’s squashed when she walks back into the bedroom. She looks satisfied. Happy, even. And he helped her get that way. 

“You should stay. It’s late,” Rey says through a yawn. 

“Are you sure?”

“It’s not like you haven’t crashed here before,” she says.

“On the couch,” he replies. 

“More fun this time. I don’t even snore,” she says, and she opens the covers to invite him in. 

“Fine,” he says and kisses her cheek. 

He crawls into bed next to her. 

He throws his arms around her and holds her close. 

“You’re too hot! It’s like you’re a human furnace,” Rey exclaims. 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“When it’s almost 1 A.M. and I want to sleep, yes.”

“Wow, I feel wounded,” Ben says sarcastically.

“Scoot over. I promise I’ll kiss and cuddle you in the morning,” Rey says. 

“Fine.” 

She turns away from him and it takes him longer than he'd like to calm his mind down enough to sleep. 

It seems like Rey knows him better than _anyone._ She talked about things he barely admits to himself. 

And he desperately didn't want this to be a one-night stand. He wanted to make something of this.

Ben wakes up with the comforter flung over on his side of the bed, Rey still sound asleep with just the top sheet covering her. 

He cuddles her close and traces his fingertips along her body until she stirs slowly. They stay like that for a while until his phone’s alarm disturbs them and he rolls off the bed to turn it off. 

She rolls over to face him. 

“So. What about Friday?” Ben asks, pulling on his pants. 

“Friday?”

“Let’s go on a real date,” Ben says. 

“A real date?” Rey asks. 

“I’m not the type for one night stands. Especially not with you,” Ben kisses her forehead. She blushes.

“Okay. I’m down for a real date,” she replies.

“Do the stars align that day?” He mocks.

“Shut up, Ben. Will the stock market crash?” 

“Who knows.”

“Mercury will be retrograde then. I’m sure you’ll say something to out your foot in your mouth,” she laughs.   
  
“Glad to know I’ll have an excuse.”

“I don’t normally like to fuck on the first date. I wanted to...I don’t know.”

“I had a good time last night,” Rey says.

“I did too.”

“It was enough. I didn’t need more last night. But I _will_ accept food and a gift on Friday though.”

“That I can do,” he replies. 

“I’ll see you Friday, Ben.”

“See you then, Rey.”

He slips out of her apartment with a kiss goodbye and Rey feels like it’s the beginning of something she can’t quite put a name to.

  
🌙🌙🌙

Rey decides she likes hearing Ben talk about stocks. He doesn’t explain things like he looks down on her. He’s genuinely interested in it. Which somehow makes it better. At least, compared to the other Wall Street bros she knows. Ben's just passionate about this boring and fake thing. But she lets him talk because she likes the sound of his voice and she likes spending time with him.

Once she understands _what_ he’s trying to accomplish, she helps him. She tells him how the planets are moving. The most fortuitous days. The days to avoid major changes. What transits indicate good fortune. What transits indicate everything falling apart.

He can't believe it works.

He buys her the nicest gifts money can buy. 

She doesn’t complain. 

She likes him showering her with gifts and praise. She likes proving to him she’s smart and astrology is real. 

It softens him. He becomes less uptight. He works less. He spends more time with Rey. 

He finds himself more open to her points of view and he trusts her opinions.

She starts to open herself up emotionally. 

It’s new and different for her. She trusts him to have her best interests at heart. 

Every Friday they go to dinner. It’s the time Ben absolutely won’t compromise on. He’ll always leave work on time. 

And there’s nothing more he likes than listening to Rey talk about the things she likes. 

Even though they fight every other week about if money is fake or not. 

It’s _not_ , he insists. 

She just laughs at him. 

He knows he’ll never win.

And maybe he doesn’t totally want to win anymore.

Which is why he lets her run the stock market’s chart at the table while she picks at dessert. Her eyes light up and she laughs. 

There’s a moment where he thinks he can do this forever. 

Maybe he will.

“Honestly, of course a messy bitch like the stock market is a Pisces Sun, Scorpio Moon, Scorpio Rising,” she says. 

“You say these things like I should know what they mean,” he laughs. 

“Just trust me on this one,” Rey says. 

“I always do.” He softens a bit. “Do you wanna get out of here? Back to my place?”

“Yeah, Ben. I do.”

He signals the waitress over and pays the check. Once he slides his card back into his wallet he stands up from the table. He walks behind her chair. 

He leans down and whispers in her ear. His voice is low and his breath is hot against her ear. 

“I hope you’re wearing what I had sent to your apartment earlier,” he says.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” Rey teases. 

“If traffic is bad I’ll scream,” he replies. 

“We could always take the train,” she offers. 

“Absolutely not,” Ben insists. 

“Sometimes you are still far too bougie for me,” Rey says as she rolls her eyes.

“And yet you still like me to spend money on you even though...what was it? You think money is fake?” He teases as they wait for their uber. 

“Money is fake, Ben. It’s made up! Inflation? Are you kidding?”

Ben just smiles. 

“Were you _trying_ to get a rise out of me?” 

“Maybe,” Ben shrugs with a smile still on his face. 

The uber pulls up and he opens the car door and lets her in. She lovingly pushes him away and climbs into the backseat.

His hand is on her thigh in the uber. She presses her leg against his. 

They make out in the elevator. Barely springing apart in time when the door dings to his level. 

They’re certain the man waiting for the elevator knows what they were doing. They look disheveled and have an air of debauchery around them. 

She stops kissing him long enough for him to open the door. 

It’s honestly sort of miraculous they make it to the bedroom. He starts unzipping her dress and when it falls to the floor he lets out a long, almost needy sigh. 

“You did wear it,” he says as he traces the lines of her body. She wears the deep red lace bra and matching lace thong with a garter around the thighs that he bought her. 

“Of course I did,” she replies. 

“You are so fucking hot, Rey.”

He spreads her thighs open and slides her underwear to the side and kisses the inside of her thighs. 

“You better not take it off totally. It took me far too long to figure out how to put this on,” Rey chides. 

“I wouldn’t dream of taking this off. It’s driving me _insane_.”

“Show me,” she says breathlessly.

“Anything for you,” he says. His tongue moves up and down over her folds and she arches her back, trying to encourage any friction she can. 

“Aren’t you always the one telling me to learn patience?” Ben taunts.

“ _Please_ please please,” Rey begs. 

“Oh, you want this, Rey?” He asks as he starts to finger her. She gasps and arches her back more. 

“Or this? Ben asks before his tongue starts to circle her clit and she moans and begs for more. 

“Yes--Please, Ben--I want this so badly,” she says. 

His fingers curl inside her and he keeps a steady pace with his tongue on her clit. He knows her body too well and knows how responsive she is to his touch. Her orgasm crashes over her body and she tries to squirm away from him but he holds her down until she cries out and begs for mercy. It’s almost too much. 

He barely gives her time to recover when he flips her around then and brings her to all fours. 

He loves looking at her like this, especially when she’s wearing this lingerie and her legs are shaking. 

He takes off his clothes and strokes his cock before he guides himself to her entrance. He moves her thong to the side once more as he pushes inside her. He starts to thrust as she whines for more. 

One of his hands steadies her hips and the other cups her ass and squeezes. 

“More,” Rey says through gasps. 

He obliges. He fucks her hard and pulls her hair and she asks for more. Her legs finally buckle and she lies down. He leans over her and puts his hand around her throat, squeezing slightly.

She knows when he’s about to come. She feels his thrusts become more erratic and she feels him finish inside her. He grabs a washcloth to clean her off and her skin feels so sensitive that she could explode. When she manages to finally get off the bed her legs still feel like jello. 

She unclasps the bra and Ben sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches up and unclips the garters and helps her slink out of the lingerie. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs against her skin. 

She beams at him. She makes her way to his dresser and throws on one of Ben’s shirts and sweatpants. 

“You know, you even look hot like that,” Ben tells her. 

“Oh, shut up,” she says as she leaves the room. Ben puts both of their phones on chargers and sets his alarm for the morning.

She returns to the bedroom and flops down next to him. She lies her head on his chest. 

“So, how compatible are we? Will we last?”

“Oh, I’m not sure, Ben,” she says airily. “Will you be rich forever?”

“With you helping me? I think so,” he laughs and tickles her. She falls into a fit of laughter and attempts to kiss him to get him to stop. 

It’s the exact sort of _something_ Rey had hoped started months ago in her apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Sun was square Uranus the day the stock market thing happened bc astrology is real! 
> 
> And Ben’s chart is absolutely what I think his is and Rey is a Taurus Sun/Pisces Moon/Aquarius Rising/Mercury in Virgo/Mars in Leo/Venus in Leo and that is my professional opinion + will accept no criticism bc it’s correct :) 
> 
> Okay this was fun to write + comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. If you have questions about any of the astrology things I talked about let me know! Thank you friends!
> 
> follow me on twitter  
>  **some of my other works:**  
>  _rated E one-shots:_  
> start a big fire — a CNC one shot
> 
> such a dream to me — a somnophilia/breeding kink fic
> 
> the cost of business — a blackmail dub con fic
> 
> want you next to me — best friend’s sister/roommates
> 
> control (to get what I want) — a CNC one shot
> 
> love me at the ungodly hour — an edging/orgasm delay fic
> 
> _rated E multi-chapter_  
>  as if pain has no past — canonverse, post TLJ. TROS replacement 
> 
> in all chaos there is calculation — hp AU


End file.
